


Your name, forever the name on my lips

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, Featuring the dress, Forgive me for I have sinned, I mean every single dress Lena has worn is worth mentioning, PWP, Smut, Yes that dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Lena was away in Metropolis for a few weeks, when she returns Kara plans to show her how much she missed her.





	Your name, forever the name on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.
> 
> Featuring The Dress™ -
> 
> Here's the thing, this started with the blue dress from 2x18, I started writing with that in mind but then the black dress from 3x12 happened and one episode later there was also another knock out black dress and then the green dress from 3x16, then it was all of the dresses from 4x01 and then the green dress from 4x03 yeah you know The Dress but then I...(I could go on and on and you get it, it's just everything Lena wears is magnificent -yes I also love her in suits) So I decided to finish it now because I kept changing the color and would've continued to do so and the context as well so I've decided to let your mind run freely and decide whatever dress you like her the most in to be the one. And honestly it doesn't really matter, it was just an excuse to write smut.
> 
> With that in mind, enjoy.

Kara made the first move, swiping her tongue softly against Lena's upper lip, asking her wordlessly to turn this kiss into something more, she was tired of waiting. As Lena's lips parted, Kara's hands moved away, one coming to rest on Lena's lower back while the other threaded fingers through thick tresses, strong fingers massaging her neck gently as Kara's warm tongue slipped into her mouth and began to explore.

Lena could feel her stomach flutter as a molten heat started to pool between her thighs. Her own tongue sought Kara's eagerly and pressed deeply into her mouth as their kiss spiraled quickly out of control. The urgency, need and insistence on both sides surged and they both knew that they were quickly seeking release and each other's touches and bodies.

Kara broke the kiss and took a small step back, she looked at Lena. Her pupils were blown wide and the bright green color had darkened considerably. She was panting and flushed and had an almost pleading look in her eyes.

She could barely speak.

Lena wasn't sure she had ever felt anything like this in her life, and she always felt it with Kara, the raw desire, devotion and love.

Lena sprang forward, crashing their lips together with fiery intensity. Immediately, their tongues were swirling deeply in each other's mouths, exploring frantically. Lena's hands fell to Kara's front where she started to undo the buttons on Kara's jacket by tugging the sides apart. Fortunately or not, Lena is still deciding, Kara was not wearing her suit. So not willing to wait for the various buttons to release, Lena slipped her hands inside and placed them flat on Kara's torso. Trailing her fingers down, Lena traced the rigid muscles of Kara’s six-pack through her blouse before pressing her hands back up to palm each of Kara's breasts through the fabric. As soon as Lena's hands cupped her breasts, Kara released a moan into her mouth and Lena was pleased to find that the material of the soft blouse was the only barrier between her skin and Kara's.

Unable to explore as she wanted, Lena found herself ripping the jacket open causing the few buttons to fall into the floor completely, her hands pressed under the hem of Kara's blouse which ultimately suffered the same fate as her jacket. Lena’s fingertips touched the skin at the top of Kara's hips, she traced soft circles over sensitive flesh and felt the muscles of Kara's stomach twitch in response. Slipping her index fingers under the waistband of Kara's jeans and boy shorts, she drew the back of her fingers together and away following the curve of the material and her lower stomach.

The waistband was low enough that Lena's fingers brushed barely through the top of soft curls with each pass. Eventually, she slid her hands further under Kara's ruined blouse, stroking the strong muscles with her palms until she found the sides of Kara's breasts and kneaded them firmly feeling their fullness again.

Breaking their kiss, Lena touched her forehead to Kara's and looked up at her through dark lashes as she allowed her thumbs to brush over hard nipples.

Kara's mouth was open slightly and her eyes were closed, she panted heavily and whimpered with each touch of Lena's thumbs. Kara's hands gripped tightly to the sides of Lena's hips, not hard enough to bruise her, and soon moved her fingers to lace them into thick black hair, gripping and releasing in time with Lena's ministrations.

Kara captured Lena's lips again and pressed into her a bit, urging Lena inside her apartment. Feeling somewhat relieved that they moved into a pent house so their display moments earlier went unnoticed by other prying eyes.

They stumbled over the threshold a tangle of arms, hands, tongues and lips. The door had barely shut behind them when Lena found herself pressed against the back of the door. Kara's hands worked quickly to untie her coat and undo the buttons, slipping it off her shoulders and tossing it away sliding her hands between Lena and the door. Lena found the action weird since Kara was often ripping her clothes off her but this time she didn’t. Maybe she learned from the last time she did and Lena got mad at her. But Kara needed to read the situation better sometimes.

And maybe she was assessing the situation now since she fully stopped to admire her in the dress. The one she wore when she saved her life, the one that after she woke up being in pain for the kryptonite was replaced for the pain she felt of not being able to kiss her in thanks or the pain for not telling her that she was Supergirl, or the pain she felt for not being able to rip the fantastic dress apart.

After a while Kara decided that the dress was worth too much so she found the zipper of her dress at the top of her back. As she pulled the zipper down, the fingertips of her other hand followed closely behind placing feather light touches on the skin of Lena's back as it was exposed. The dragging of Kara's fingertips caused Lena's skin to rise in tiny bumps and her gasps and moans were quickly captured and muffled by Kara's lips. Kara pulled the dress down over Lena's arms, sliding it down her torso and over her hips before allowing it to pool on the floor at her feet.

Kara broke their kiss and stepped back, so that she could take in the exposed beauty of her girlfriend.

She was again not disappointed.

Lena stood before Kara in a black, lace bra and matching panties that were so sheer and lacking in material that they left little to Kara's imagination. A black garter belt held stockings that ended in those 5" inch heels that Kara once referred to as 'fuck me heels' every time she wore them which was all the time.

Lena watched Kara as she took in the sight before her; she could see nothing but desire and longing in Kara's blue eyes. When Kara stepped forward again, her lips traced a path along Lena's jaw to her ear as her hands massaged the small of Lena's back. Kara sucked on the sensitive flesh of her neck, just below Lena's earlobe, earning a breathy sigh and moan as a reward.

As Kara kissed her neck, Lena traced with the toe of one shoe, up and down Kara's calf, sliding the inside of her thigh against the outside of Kara's until the she reached down to pull Lena's leg up, so that her thigh was resting on her hip.

Sliding her palm up the outside of Lena's thigh, Kara's fingers stroked the back of Lena's knee up to her hip and back down, she only stopped just briefly at the top of Lena's leg to press fingers into the flesh of Lena's ass, fingertips teasingly slipping under the lace on the leg of her panties.

Lena felt Kara's hot breath on her ear as she spoke, "You are so beautiful. I've missed you."

"Well then, show me how much you missed me, like I'm going to show you how much I missed you." Lena kept on teasing. "Hmm, you know what else I missed?"

"What?" Kara asked.

"Your clothes on the floor," Lena kissed her earlobe before kissing her neck while she said it. "Take this off, now," She finished with a sultry purr.

Kara took a step back and crossed her arms over her torso, grasping both sides of her blouse and in one smooth motion, she ripped it off, showing Lena everything that her hands had felt just moments before and what she surely had missed. Kara's breasts were still slightly smaller but they were firm and smooth, and her skin was tipped with hardened pink nipples surrounded by equally hardened pink skin. Her abs were rock solid, not that they weren't before but she was definitely more buffed, and Lena could see the clear separation of each muscle. They contracted and twitched as Kara breathed in and out, slowly but heavily. Lena could see the slight dip of muscles immediately above the waistband of her jeans that followed the curve of her hips. Kara was looking at Lena with a smirk as she took in Kara's beautiful upper body.

Any shyness or nervousness that Kara did once portrayed was now completely gone, she most definitely was no longer channeling her dorky self but her Supergirl persona. Kara bent at the waist and unzipped her boots before straightening again and kicking them off and to the side.

Lena saw Kara's hands move to her belt, releasing the buckle and pulling the ends apart before bringing her fingers to the button of her jeans. Kara winked at Lena before popping the button open and pulling down the zipper, sliding her hands under the fabric of her jeans and boy shorts. Kara pushed the tight fabric over her muscular rear, hips, thighs and calves before stepping out of them and laying them atop Lena's coat and the rest of the clothes on the floor.

She had a cocky grin.

Kara's hand cupped Lena's cheek; her thumb brushing over slightly parted lips. Opening wider, Lena wrapped her lips around the digit and sucked gently, never taking her eyes off Kara's, her eyes were wide and she breathed slow, deep, ragged breaths as she watched Kara's arousal spiking instantaneously as a gush of wetness coated her core at the sight of Lena opening her mouth slightly, letting Kara watch as she flicked the tip of her thumb with her tongue was a good idea.

As Kara pulled her thumb free, she scraped the pad against Lena's bottom teeth and ended by tugging Lena's perfect, red bottom lip down slightly. Immediately, Kara stopped, wrapped her arms around Lena's thighs and hoisted her off the ground. Lena's legs encircled Kara's waist tightly and her arms wrapped around strong shoulders as she let out a squeal of surprise.

"Where should we take this?"

"Whatever is closer, I want you now Kara."

"The couch."

Kara nodded her head yes, letting Lena know that she didn't need to worry so she carried Lena in the direction of the huge living room that opened into an even larger kitchen and dining area. Every room had floor to ceiling windows overlooking a deck and lush, a beautiful backyard which was surrounded by a tall hedge, taller than the front, guaranteeing privacy from other high skyscrapers and other things.

Stepping to the couch, Kara lowered Lena to the ground before sitting down near one end of the leather sofa and settling back comfortably, she patted her thighs with her hands, encouraging Lena to sit. Lena straddled Kara's thighs, placing a knee to either side of Kara's hips on the couch. Her hot, aching core rested on the lower part of Kara's stomach and as soon as she made contact, she began to grind her hips slowly, generating some much needed friction. She could tell that the fabric of her panties was already soaked with her arousal, some of which was being transferred to Kara's skin.

Feeling more confident with every passing moment, Lena tangled her fingers in Kara's blonde locks, pulling Kara's head back slightly and tipping her chin up as she leaned down to kiss Kara's slightly parted lips.

Taking full control, Lena pressed her tongue deep into Kara's mouth over and over again.

Kara's hands squeezed and kneaded Lena's ass firmly drawing Lena tight against her and keeping her steady as Lena's hips began to grind more forcefully. The brunette rested her forehead against Kara's, looking into Kara's dark blue eyes through her lashes and biting her lower lip to stifle her moans that were starting to come with increased frequency.

"I want to hear you, Lena. Don't fight it," Kara whispered against her lips as her hand rose to Lena's shoulder, pulling the strap of her lace bra down. Kara kissed down Lena's neck as her head lulled back with a throaty groan and she paused briefly to suck on the skin above Lena's pulse point before brushing her lips over her collarbone and placing open mouthed kisses on her shoulder. Reaching behind Lena, Kara opened her bra skillfully with one hand, and Lena released Kara's hair only long enough to allow her to pull the bra over her arms and discard it. Then threading the fingers of her right hand into Kara's hair again, Lena held the back of Kara's head and then leaned forward to place her left hand on the back of the couch, bringing her breast closer to Kara's lips.

Lena leaned her head forward to look into Kara's eyes, one side of her mouth curled into a seductive smirk.

Kara kept Lena's gaze as she flicked her tongue, barely catching the tip of Lena's right nipple and Lena's eyelids fluttered and she gasped slightly as her sensitive nub felt the quick brush of Kara's tongue. Almost immediately, the skin surrounding her nipple hardened. Continuing to lock eyes Kara flicked her tongue several times, pressing forward slightly each time to catch more and more flesh on her tongue.

After several teasing strokes, Kara swiped the flat of her tongue against the underside of Lena's nipple, lifting it slightly before taking the sensitive bud between soft lips. Kara sucked, gently at first, but quickly increased the pressure urged on by Lena's hand against her head and her moans that were rapidly increasing in volume. As she sucked, Kara flicked and swirled her tongue, teasing Lena's nipple to an almost uncomfortable hardness and as her mouth worked against sensitive flesh, Kara's hand moved to support her lower back while her other hand reached to knead Lena's other breast lightly pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Lena's hand gripped the back of the couch tightly as she tried to stay grounded. Her hips jerked and twitched against Kara's stomach as she sought to soothe, even slightly, the incessant ache that had started to build since the moment she saw her girlfriend.

"I need more," Lena gasped into Kara's hair trying not to grip it too hard, but unable to let go.

Kara pinched Lena's nipple harder and twisted it slightly earning a gasp of surprise that was immediately followed by a drawn-out moan. Kara slid her hand from the small of Lena's back to her neck massaging her gently again.

Watching Lena's face, Kara reached down with her other hand and un-snapped the clips of the garter from the front and back of each stocking before laying her palm and fingers against Lena's lower abdomen. Sliding her hand down Lena's stomach, Kara slipped her thumb between them, tracing small, tight circles against Lena's clit through the fabric of her panties.

She could feel the bud harden and swell instantly in response to her touch.

"So wet and so ready," Moaned Kara quietly. Tightening her grip in Kara's hair, Lena pulled Kara's head back and again met her eyes. Kara could see that Lena's normal color had darkened to almost black and her pupils were blown wide with lust.

"Fuck me, Kara," Lena demanded in a low growl.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and shoulders as she spun them so that Lena was on her back on the couch, her shoulders against the arm rest. Kara was now on top of her, one of her thighs pressed tightly against Lena's core which continued to grind, now more frantically.

Kara began a trail of wet kisses starting at the hollow of Lena's throat and led down between her breasts, she moved back slightly to continue the trail over Lena's flat tummy, causing her thigh to lose contact with Lena's wetness.

She heard Lena release a frustrated moan and Kara paused to slip her tongue in and out of Lena's navel several times, before nipping the top of her hip and kneeling between her legs. Grasping the sides of Lena's panties and the garter belt, she tugged them over her hips and thighs, sliding them down and off before trailing the fingers of each hand from the outside of Lena's ankles back up to her thighs.

She made quick work of Lena's stockings and heels, as well, scattering them on the floor beside the couch before grasping each side of Lena's waist and pulling her down so that her head now rested on the soft throw pillow at the side of the couch.

Kara lay on her tummy, supporting one of Lena's thighs on top of each of her shoulders.

Pressing forward slightly, Kara lifted and separated Lena's thighs so that her hot core was exposed fully for her touch. Kara could detect the heady essence of Lena's excitement. She closed her eyes momentarily as she tried to regain some composure.

When Kara opened her eyes, she locked them with Lena's, who was watching her intently, dark eyes showing a silent desperation for Kara's touch.

She kissed the inside of Lena's thigh, flicking her tongue several times and grinning against Lena's skin as she felt her hips grind involuntarily trying to urge the action higher. Kara nibbled the skin lightly before moving her lips to the inside of Lena's other thigh to repeat the process, earning the same reaction a second time.

Sliding her tongue further up Lena's thigh, she could detect a bit of Lena's wetness, so Kara sighed at the incredible taste and knew that she needed so much more. Still watching Lena, Kara ran the flat of her tongue over Lena's smooth, wet, swollen lips collecting the moisture and savoring her fully. Kara groaned as the salty-sweetness coated her mouth and the vibrations caused Lena to gasp and her hips to jerk with pleasure. Immediately, she reached to tangle her fingers again in Kara's hair and grasped the cushion beside her.

Pressing her tongue barely between slick hot folds, Kara drew it slowly up Lena's slit. This time she swirled her tongue several times around the hard bud of Lena's clit before drawing the stroke back down and slipping her tongue just inside her entrance. Kara continued this motion over and over, each time pressing forward slightly to put more pressure on Lena's clit and to press her tongue more fully inside.

After only a few swipes, Lena was bucking hard against Kara's mouth, causing Kara to wrap her arms around her thighs and place her palms on Lena's hips to quiet their motion.

Kara focused her attention on Lena's entrance, plunging her tongue in and out, fighting against the tightness of her walls. On one stroke, as Kara's tongue slipped from inside of her, it was replaced in the same rhythm by two fingers, pressing in and stopping only momentarily to allow Lena to adjust to the new sensation before drawing out to the tips and then returning in strong, long, smooth strokes.

Lena's hips rocked in time with Kara's fingers, drawing them deep inside of her as she met Kara's hand over and over. Lena pulled Kara's head forward, guiding her where she was needed most. Kara found Lena's clit, hard and swollen, and alternated between flat licks and light flicks with the tip of her tongue, and pulling the hardened bud between her lips, Kara sucked, swirling her tongue over and over while her hand moved with more urgency.

"Fuck, Kara! Don't stop. Please don't stop. I'm so close," Lena as she moaned and gasped loudly could still be coherent and Kara frowned at that since it was her mission to render Lena speechless.

Lena’s hips were moving erratically as she fought to prolong her pleasure but struggled to find release at the same time. Feeling Lena's walls beginning to tighten with her impending release, Kara curled her fingers with every pull seeking the one spot that she knew all so well, that would send her tumbling over the edge and speed up her movements in an inhumanly way.

Lena released Kara's hair and gripped tightly onto the wrist that lay over her hip. Kara turned her hand palm side up and felt Lena's palm slide into her own entwining their fingers tightly. Drawing Lena's clit firmly into her mouth and teasing it quickly with the tip of her tongue, Kara curled her fingers one last time sending Lena into an explosive orgasm.

Arching her back off the couch, one word spilled from Lena's lips in a cry that obliterated the silence in every corner of the house. Her name echoed everywhere.

Kara watched Lena come undone, in awe of how beautifully the entire scene unfolded and how much it never changed from what it was before. Lena's arched back, her parted lips, her heaving chest, her closed eyes; her hand entwined tightly in Kara's.

It was perfection.

Kara continued to hold Lena's hand in her own as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm, twitching her hips and grinding herself against Kara's mouth as she continued to tease with her tongue and fingers.

Strong moans slowly graduated into muted whimpers and when she felt Lena's movements slowing, Kara removed her fingers and traced long strokes with her tongue from the bottom to the top of her slit, collecting all of the wetness that she could, relishing anew the taste of Lena. Kara climbed back up Lena's spent body placing light kisses against her skin, bracing her hands on the couch, Kara hovered over her, face to face, breasts touching lightly, she bowed her head and Kara captured Lena's lips in a deep, sensual kiss that Kara hoped would convey the swirl of emotions that she was feeling but couldn't verbalize.

Lena responded, weakly at first, then more insistently as she tasted herself on Kara's mouth and tongue. Opening her eyes, Lena looked into dark blue one's that studied her intently with nothing but reverence, adoration and love.

As they kissed, Kara moved her left leg to the outside of Lena's, straddling her thigh, so raising her knee, Lena placed her thigh tightly against Kara's hot, wet core.

Kara lowered herself to support her weight on her elbows, slipping her forearms under Lena's shoulders and holding tightly with her hands. Kara started rolling her hips slowly, spreading her wetness against Lena's thigh until she could move without resistance and with practiced ease.

Lena's hands wrapped around Kara's back, delicate fingers tracing random patterns on soft skin before scraping manicured nails gently from the small of her back to her shoulders. As Lena's hands moved down again, they massaged the taut muscles of Kara's back that tightened and relaxed in time with the motion of her hips.

Sliding lower, she grabbed handfuls of Kara's beautiful ass and squeezed, bringing a smirk on Kara's lips and then a moan that was pressed into Lena's mouth as the sensation built steadily between her thighs.

Touching her forehead to Lena's, she closed her eyes, concentrating on her building pleasure and reveling in the closeness of their bodies, skin on skin, sliding easily and melding into one as it was before. It took practice at the start, especially at the beginning but now they were so in sync, so comfortable with each other that Kara was no longer worried about her powers, about hurting her because she knew she would never do such thing to Lena.

Kara's breaths were coming hard and Lena could feel the warmth of her exhales against her lips and chin as Kara panted and gasped, open mouthed above her.

Bowing her head, Kara touched her flushed cheek to Lena's. She could feel the heat of Kara's skin and Lena felt the heat rising in her core again as Kara whispered her thoughts, "I love you and I really, really missed you."

Lena felt the ache building between her thighs again as Kara confirmed that Lena had been on her mind as Kara had been on hers while she was away.

“I love you.” Lena reached down and urged Kara's thigh forward against her core, holding it from behind to maintain pressure against her clit. She slid easily against Kara's thigh and lifted her hips slightly to place even more pressure against her core, simultaneously pressing further against Kara.

Kara's strokes were long and fervent and she could feel her walls tightening, as she gripped slightly Lena's shoulders tightly to anchor herself. Lena could feel how much she was holding back.

She laid her forehead against Lena's shoulder, bucking, twitching and jerking her hips as she desperately tried to relieve her aching.

Kara moaned loudly, pleading desperately for her own release once she felt so close reaching it. It was when Lena reached between their bodies and entered Kara with two skillful fingers that made Kara on the brink of her pending release. Almost immediately, Kara's moans drove Lena wild and she was pretty sure she was close so Lena whispered hotly in her ear.  "Come for me, Kara."

And she did.

And they fell into oblivion together.

After a while and coming down from their mutual high together, Kara’s skin atop of hers, Lena couldn’t help but break the silence with one predominantly question she had since Kara saw her in that dress. Yes, the dress. Even though she had multiple dresses that Kara would like to call them each and every one of them the dress, she knew no matter what she wore it always would do the trick and it did.

“Why didn’t you rip my dress?”

Kara’s confused stare -similar to the puppy Alex rescued the other day- was too cute so Lena pecked her lips and explained. “I thought you would.”

“Oh, ohhh.” It took a while but at the end Kara got it. She pushed herself with one arm so that she could see directly into Lena’s eyes. “Because it brings so many memories of that day and I couldn’t stand the thought of tearing the dress that made me realize what I knew all along.”

“Which was?”

“That I was in love with you and I couldn’t lie to you anymore. That you deserved the truth and that you deserved to know how much I loved you.”

“I know you didn’t do it on purpose but Kara you showed me how much you loved me every single day, that wasn’t in question.”

“And I will show you how much for the rest of our lives, I promise.” And so they did, they kept on showing each other how much they loved each other for that night and the rest of them.

 

                                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot how many times I wrote the word dress (I should stop now) 
> 
> Thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
